Pain
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: Screams. Crying. Pleading. Bleeding. Praying. Dying. Six Things that I felt in my whole Life, yet somehow lived though. It's time for Revenge, and they will pay. Slight Gore and Horror. Angst and Tragedy. Small Poem Included Between Story Paragraphs.


**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Summary: ****Screams. Crying. Pleading. Bleeding. Praying. Dying. Six Things that I felt in my whole Life, yet somehow lived though. It's time for Revenge, and they will pay. **

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

_**Grammar/Spelling Mistakes Are All My Fault,  
I Apologize..  
Past tense just sound SO much better .**_

**Please Review! I Would Like To See What You Think Of My One-Shot :D**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

_Screams Of Pain  
Shall Echo In This Alley  
Screams of Pain  
Shall Echo Forever  
Deep Inside your Core  
You were Warned_

I screamed loudly in pain as I felt multiple Shurikun and Kunai embed itself in my back, I whimpered when they were torn out not so gently, then thrown back in. I screamed louder and louder. I felt myself go into a Blank State as they left, the Civilians I couldn't harm least I could no longer be a Ninja. I stood up, shakily. I summoned a Toad, and whispered.

" Hospital...", before I passed out.

_Cries of Sadness  
Shall Echo In This Place  
Cries of Having No Family  
Shall Echo Forever  
Deep Inside your Core  
You Were Warned_

I cried in silence, looking out the window from my room in the Hospital. Little Kids happily laughing with their family, their friends. Something I never had as I grew up. I was always, and still am, 'The Demon Brat', I am the Kyuubi. Well, I'm not, just the Container, just the Jinchuriki. I am emotionless now.

I no longer hold any love for the Civillans of this Village.

I see Sakura and Tsuande, my so-called 'Friends' enter my room, I just look at them with a Emotionless face. Tsuande winced, but came over.

" I'm going to change your Bandages, okay? ", Tsuande whispered. I didn't show any response, as she slowly took off my bandages.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Sakura and the rest of 'Rookie 12' either Silently cry, or look at me with pity, guilt or sadness.

_Pleads Of No More  
Shall Echo In This Place  
Pleads for Help  
Shall Echo in Your Ears  
Deep Inside Your Core  
You Were Warned_

I looked at the piles of Civilian Bodies, the ones who tried to beat me. I looked at my hands. Claws painted with fresh blood. I wore White Pants, a White shirt with a Mesh shirt underneath, barefoot with White Bandages wrapped from the ball's of my feet to my ankles.

I looked behind me, as the ANBU came in, and knocked me out. I fell to the ground.

Now, I sit here as Ibiki tortured me, and I screamed, I pleaded for mercy. I knew I'm covered not only now in the Civilians blood but my own

" Why did you kill all those Civilians? ", he asked once again.

"...because, ", I started in a Emotionless Voice, "...They wanted to hurt me, I'm tired of being the one always hurt, always ending up in the Hospital. Always barely living through this. ", I answered.

Ibiki is silent.

_Bleeding Through The Pain  
Blood Shall Echo On This Ground  
Bleeded From Hurt  
The Blood Shall Echo On Your Hands  
Deep Inside Your Core  
You were Warned_

I looked at my wrist's, bleeding heavily, I closed my eyes in bliss. They healed easily, quickly. I looked down at my wrist's, and sneered angrily. I fell on my bed, closing my eyes only to be sucked into my Mind-Space, where the Kyuubi comforted me.

My one true friend.

I woke up, covered in my dry blood. I smiled softly, though there is nothing left on me, the Kyuubi healed all scars as well, I stood up, and walked into the Bathroom, taking a shower, with Kyuubi speaking to me softly.

_Prays for Love and Care  
Shall Echo In Your Head  
Prays for Help  
Shall Echo In Your Ears  
Deep Inside Your Core  
You Were Warned_

I put my hands together, and prayed. I prayed that I would find true friends, people who truly cared for me. People who truly love me.

' _**You have me Kit, I promise that much... **_', Kyuubi spoke within my Mind-Space, I smiled softly.

' _Thank you Kyuubi...can I call you Okaa-san? _', I asked.

' _**Of course, my Kit. I'll stay by your side, forever. **_', Kyuubi answered softly, I smiled and closed my eyes, falling into the darkness of my mind-space, into the soft silky hair of Kyuubi's tails, happily wrapping around me in comfort.

_**Dead Eyes  
Dead Smell  
Dead Feel  
Deep Inside Your Core  
You Were WARNED**_

I woke up every day, telling Tsunade I won't be doing any missons for a While. I trained. Okaa-san taught me Kinjustu(Forbidden Justu), Fuinjustu(Sealing), Taijustu, and Ninjustu. I denied the Training Offer from Jiraiya, and trained by myself for three years, on my own, destroying my contract with the Toads, getting a new Contract for Foxes.

Sasuke left, I didn't go after him. Why should I?

From the age of 13 to 18 I trained with Kyuubi. I became an ANBU easily. To the world around me, I no longer had any emotions.

After all, this Village is Rotten.

_" Didn't you Know?  
How you Would hurt me?  
How you betrayed me?  
So Deeply..."_

I watched as Konoha burned, I walked through the flames, putting it out with a long stream of water. Jiraiya, Tsuande, Rookie 10, as it now properly called, escaped, I let them. I only wanted the Civillans dead, though no one left. I looked at Kyuubi, who stood next to me, before he turned into chakra and went back into the seal.

I am no longer the Civilians Beating Dummy. I shall never be in another's grasp again. Kyuubi and I,_ Okaa-San _and I will never be in another's grasp. We Are Free. We are now on Our Own.

I'm Finally Free.

We're Finally Free.

_**La Fin**_

_****_**How Did You Like It?**


End file.
